happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Goodbye Antarctica". Plot (At night, everyone was sleeping) *Ramón: Goodnight Raul. *Raul: Goodnight my man Ramón. *Rinaldo: I was his man. *Nestor: Rinaldo, you are my man. *Rinaldo: Thanks. Thanks a lot. *Lombardo: You too Nestor. *Nestor: Man. I'm feeling alright. *Ramón: Tomorrow, we will continue to make the plane. *Raul: Yeah. We must do it or it will break. *Nestor: They figure it out by morning. *Raul: Okay. (One day later on the next day) *Sculpture Master: Come on everyone, get working. *Angelo: My man, thank you for all your help in years. *Sculpture Master: You're welcome welcome welcome. *Estefan: That's three welcomes i hear. *Lovelace: Come on, move it. *Enrique: Lovelace's right. We gotta work it. (At night) *Magellanic Penguin Leader: *moving the ice* Come on.....move this thing up. *Sculpture Master: Come on, we need a bit of rest right now. We're running out of time. *Rinaldo: That's a lot of hard work than fishing from finding a bag. (On the second day by morning) *Mumble: Everyone need something? Get some fish! *Lovelace: Breakfast time! *Everyone: *get a fish for breakfast* *Nestor: Hey look, we're almost done. *Sculpture Master: It should be ready by next morning. The cockpit has to be done and fixed. *Angelo: Plus, we found items back at the alien site. Man, that was a long way from there and everything was dirty in here. *Estefan: We added a few items in the plane. *Sculpture Master: Alright, that's my boy. *Enrique: Yes! (At night) *Sculpture Master: We are done! Tomorrow, we are ready for launch. Like a rocket ship. *Lovelace: Come on Sculpture Man, tomorrow we will have to get on the ship. *Sculpture Master: Sir, that's a plane. *Lovelace: Oh. *Sculpture Master: I wish i can make my own museum, filled with sculptures. *Lovelace: I know. You said that like every day. *Sculpture Master: Let's go. We gotta get ready by tomorrow. Roy is worried sick and waiting for us. *Lovelace: Good. (On the three day, the Leopard Seal Plane is complete and ready to take off) *Lovelace: Everyone, the plane is open! Let's go. (Everyone enter the Leopard Seal Plane and go to their seats. Ramón is the captain and Angelo is the watcher of the ship where it moves.) *Angelo: Wow. They created a map of Antarctica where we live and it has a ice dot where it showing where you are. *Ramón: That's nice. Now we don't have to get lost at all times. (In the seat section) *Lovelace: *holding a pair of ice glasses of water* Get your free water glasses before the plane moves. *Little Penguin: Free Water! (Everyone get a free ice glass of water) *Lovelace: Take your time. No panic. (In the seat section on the back) *Estefan: Today it is the day to save Tamón. *Mumble: Yeah and this plane looks fixed for now. *Rinaldo: Come on, every steps counts. *Lombardo: If we arrive at Australia, are we gonna crash? *Raul: No Lombardo, the plane won't crash. It's much speeder than one of the planes at the Penguin Airport. *Lombardo: Penguin Airport? *Raul: It's a place with all of the planes, made of ice. *Lombardo: Wow. Someone must did all the hard work. *Nestor: That's crazy. It's like fixing a barrel of wood. (In the cockpit) *Angelo: Wow, this place look like a spaceship inside. *Ramón: I know. Time for a call. *call on speaker* Okay Ladies and Gentleguins, put your seatbeat on and we're ready to fly in 3...2...1 GO! *Angelo: Ramón, you were suppose to lift the plane up. *Ramón: Uh.......maybe this button can work. *press the up button* (The plane is about to go up, sending gas smoke from the plane like a rocket ship. In Emperor-Land on Penguin Elementary, the plane sound disturb the classmates.) *Miss Viola: What is that sound? (Next, the sound was coming from Adelie-Land when the glacier breaks apart) *Amigos: Not again. *Raphael: It's okay. Without Lovelace, we would be doomed. (In a snowpile in a plain, a lazy fat adelie penguin was sleeping until the sound from the plane disturb him) *Fat Adelie Penguin: Uh..what? What is that? Ugh, never mind. Must be one of the noisy neighbors. *continue sleeping* (The Leopard Seal Plane is ready to take-off) *Angelo: Ready? *Ramón: Yes, go up! *fly the plane all the way to Adelie-Land* *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: He did it! *Mumble: Yeah. All is done is here. *Rinaldo: Finally. *Sculpture Master: Alright, we're going in. (The plane headed to Adelie-Land) *Raphael: Did anyone hear that sound? *Roy: Could it be a whale coming? *Amigos: No! *Elder 1: Maybe, something coming underground. *Elder 2: So who could it be? *Estevan: Not me. *Elian: Not me too. *Roy: Everyone is here to ask "Not me" only and not only you Elian! *Elian: But Roy, what did i do wrong? *Roy: Look up! *Raphael: Oh wow. (The Leopard Seal Plane arrives and appear to be landing on the water in the cracked lake of the ice float) *Amigos: Look! A Blue Flying Leopard Seal! *Raphael: Could it be blocking the entance to the sea? (The door from the Leopard Seal Plane open and the stairs land on the water) *Estevan: What is that? *Roy: The Penguin Capturer is here! *Elian: No Roy, look! *Lovelace: *on the plane* HELLO EVERYBODY! GET ON THE PLANE, WE'RE SETTING OFF TO AUSTRALIA! *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: Come on everyone, we have room and feel free to find space. *Everyone: *get on the plane by using the stairs* *Elian: We can't go. Roy and the elders are too old to get on. *Roy: Who cares? Old penguins can swim. *swim with his elders to get on the plane* *Estevan: Elian, it's time to save Tamón. *Elian: Fine. We're going to save the day if nothing comes after us. *Estevan: Let's go. (Estevan and Elian enter the plane and arrive to see the Amigos, Mumble, Estefan and Enrique) *Enrique: ESTEVAN AND ELIAN! *Estevan: Boys, it's good to see you. *Estefan: Estevan, the rocking adelie penguin is here. *Estevan: Oh, thanks. *Mumble: So, how it's going. *Elian: Great so far. *Rinaldo: The seats feel comfortable. *Raul: It's better than staying in a hot and cold place in our old cave. *Nestor: Better than never before seen before. *Lombardo: Better than i. *Enrique: As a pressure, i am very proud of you. (In the cockpit) *Ramón: Lovelace, it's you. *Lovelace: Ramón, get off the seat. I'm going to be the captain. *Ramón: My man, it's all yours. *get off the seat* *Lovelace: Thank you. *sit as the captain* *Angelo: Lovelace? *Lovelace: Hi there. *Roy: You get off too. *Angelo: What? *Lovelace: Let him sit. *Angelo: *get off the seat* Gosh. This rockhopper species is so mean. *Roy: Hey! You have no rights to treat us like that. *Angelo: Sorry. I thought you were a african penguin. *Lovelace: African Penguins live in the beach of the sand. Now off the cockpit. *Angelo: Fine there. I'm out. *leaves* *Roy: *arrive with The Elders* Hello there boys. *Lovelace: Roy, sit with me and your elders. *Elder 1: But there's no room. You guard everyone. *Elder 2: It's a mistake. *Lovelace: No, it's not a mistake. Off we go, it has to be silent and quiet while we flying. *Elder 3: People talk in places. Cars, planes, helicopters and many more. *Lovelace: I don't think a helicopter have music. I am right or wrong. *Elder 4: It depends. *Roy: Now get out, find a seat my boys. *Elder 5: Ok. *Elder 6: Let's go. (With Ramón and Angelo) *Angelo: Gosh, i made the plane and the leaders of Adélie-Land out us off the cockpit. *Ramón: So boys, i'm here. *Mumble: Ramón, it's you! *Ramón: Lovelace and Roy are in charge of the plane now. *Angelo: Tallboy, it's you. *Mumble: Angelo. *Enrique: Guys, the ship is moving in the wrong way. *Angelo: No Enrique, the ship is moving to Australia. *Enrique: Oh, i was joking by the way. *Estefan: What a lie. *Rinaldo: Have a seat, we have seats for everyone. *Ramón: Sure. Here you go my man. *Mumble: Thank you. *Ramón: Now imagination is the idea of power. *Lombardo: In your brains man. *Nestor: Be strong, get healthy. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 11) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos